1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a device for opening and closing a cover for a battery which is the power supply of an appliance.
2. Background
In a conventional appliance such as a magnetic recording camera, a lap-top wordprocessor and a personal computer, which has a battery as a power supply and a magnetic recorder for recording and reproducing information onto and from a floppy disk, the disk is plastically deformed if a pad for holding the disk and a magnetic head for recording the information onto the disk are left in the recording positions thereof for a long time during the non-rotation of the disk, namely, during the non-recording period. For that reason, a mechanism for moving the pad and the magnetic head away from the floppy disk by a solenoid or the like is provided in the appliance to prevent the disk from being plastically deformed. However, since the mechanism is the type which driven by the battery, the mechanism does not function if a cover for the battery is opened and the battery is taken out from the appliance before a power switch is turned off. This is a problem.